The Sinking Pearl
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the second PokeEarth-Anime BG Story for the Banger Universe. It is for Pearlshipping. It has Lagomorphshipping in there too but they don't get together yet. they get together in the 3rd one. The first one Is a background for Lyra&Khoury after Ash. Pearlshipping Lagomorphshipping
1. Attacked While On A Boat

David the Writer: Well Now I am writing a Pearlshipping Background Story because I almost Forgot the Banger Universe was a Pearlshipping universe.

Ash: Alright so are we going to be battling this chapter.

David the Writer: Yes you are. You will be battling the Galactic Sea Divers who are trying to capture Dawn.

Dawn: Why do they want me?

Brock: That is a good question.

David the Writer: Team Galactic was stopped multiple times in this universe. Once was by the Anime Dawn, Second it was done by Jenna (Who used dawn sprite as her sprite), Another by the Game Dawn on the Game planet. The Platinum trainers run into Team Galactic with Mars as the leader in the Anime world. They have sworn vengeance against you, Dawn, because your character literally stopped them 3 times. The 3 worlds' Galactic Teams merged into one and are now trying to rid the world of you, Dawn.

Dawn: That would explain it.

Ash: Sheesh they hold a grudge.

Brock: All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Brock. Background song is Diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin.

* * *

**The Sinking Pearl Chapter 1: Attacked While on a Boat**

Ash had returned to Sinnoh to find Dawn. He wanted to speak with her again. He wanted her to get out of Sinnoh and to Kanto. He asked her if she wanted to go to Kanto and she replied that only if Ash would go with her.

Dawn says "Ash, over here!"

Ash says "Alright there you are." He then gives her a high five. He then says "I see you got stuff to come with you. You got your pokemon?"

Dawn says "Yep. Let me just call Piplup over here." She turns around and then yells "Piplup, Ash is here to take us to Kanto."

Pikachu says "(Come On!)"

Piplup comes out and says "(I'm Here!)"

Suddenly one of Dawn's pokeballs open up and Buneary comes out.

"(Pikachu! It's great to see you again!)" Buneary yells.

Pikachu groans and says "(It's great to see you too, Buneary.)"

Ash asks "Buneary still hasn't evolved yet?"

Dawn says "Buneary evolves through happiness. She hasn't been that happy since Pikachu and you left." She then thinks "Neither have I would be the truth."

Ash says "Well then she can stay out of her ball for a while if she wants."

Buneary yells "(Yay!)"

Dawn says "I bet she just said Yay."

Pikachu's mouth dropped.

Ash whispers in Pikachu's ear "Just let her be out for a while. We most likely won't be seeing them after we leave Kanto."

Pikachu says "(Oh alright.)"

Ash says "Pikachu is now okay with it."

"Come on, we're heading out to the boat." Dawn says.

Ash says "Yeah."

The two of them head toward a boat off Sinnoh Island to head toward Kanto. Ash decided to let Dawn get some stuff when they finished up in Unova. After they get on the boat and the boat takes off, Dawn puts her stuff in her room. She, Piplup, and Buneary head toward the front of the boat to wait to talk to Ash and Pikachu.

Dawn says "You know guys I missed Ash a lot when I wasn't with him. I have come to realize that I've fallen in love with him, which I am happy for. I am just too shy to tell Ash."

In Ash's room, Ash is looking at Pikachu.

Ash says "You know Pikachu, we have grown a lot since we first left home during our first journey to become pokemon master. And Now I have realized something. I've been very naive to everybody's feelings. I think I have fallen in love with one of the girls I've traveling with though. I fallen in love with Dawn. I just wished I could tell her."

Pikachu says "(I understand. I have a hard time admitting my feelings for Buneary.)"

"You love Buneary?" Ash says.

"(Yeah,)" Pikachu says "(It just took me a while to figure it out.)"

Ash says "Looks like we're in the same position."

Suddenly the boat stops. Ash Runs out to the front and sees a big Galactic Ship.

Team Galactic Grunt says "You will be coming with us, Ms. Berlitz."

A Claw comes down and grabs Dawn and then Buneary.

Pikachu yells "(Buneary!)"

Ash yells "Dawn!"

The Claw brings the two of them into the Galactic boat and places them into the Brig. The Galactic Ship then dives back down into the sea.

TBC...


	2. Finding Dawn

David the Writer: Well here is the next chapter of The Sinking Pearl. This chapter is called "Finding Dawn".

Ash: Is someone going to help dive all the way down to the bottom of the ocean?

Dawn: Yeah, TEAM ROCKET is going to help you.

David The Writer: No spoilers!

Brock: Bad Dawn.

Dawn: Ah. *Is sad*

Ash: No not the sad face.

Brock: It's hard to stay mad at that.

Jessie: Oh my god.

James: Does someone have a video camera?

Meowth: *Pulls out a video camera and starts recording.*

Ash: *Pushes the camera away from Dawn.* No recording that face!

Meowth: Ah man.

Jessie: All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo.

David The Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Jessie. Background song is With Great Power (Choir) by Immediate Music. Now on with the BG story.

* * *

**The Sinking Pearl Chapter 2: Finding Dawn**

Ash says "Dawn has captured by Team Galactic."

Pikachu says "(Buneary, as well!)"

Ash says "Yeah, her too."

Piplup says "(How are we going to help them?)"

Galactic Grunt who fell out of the submarine says "Rats, I can't get to the Underwater Base."

Ash jumps down toward the water and grabs the Galactic Grunt.

Ash says "You're saying the base where Dawn is being held is underwater?"

"Yes it is." That Galactic Grunt says.

Team Rocket suddenly appears.

Jessie says "You see that's a problem with us. Only we can be mad at the Twerps. We brought Officer Jenny."

Team Rocket then do their Sinnoh Intro.

Ash says "What do you guys want?"

"We'll make you a deal: We help you get you and your pokemon to the Underwater Galactic Base and you help us get rid of Team Galactic in the Other regions." James says.

Ash says "Alright just don't try to capture Pikachu."

Meowth says "Don't worry we won't. First we have to find the Base."

Ash, Piplup, and Pikachu get in Team Rocket's Submarine.

Meowth says "You are really determined to save this Girl, Twerp."

Ash says "She is my friend." He then whispers "... And maybe something more?"

Meowth thinks "Did I just hear right?" He then says "What about you and Buneary, Pikachu? You didn't get along at first. But now you get along quite well."

Pikachu says "(Buneary was always fawning over me. Once we seperated, I missed her Fawning over me and started to wonder if it truly was a distraction. Then I learned about the Platinum Trainers and how they have pokemon who love each other but still fight good. Arceus, they fight even better now that they're together. Now I see that Love only strengthens a relationship.)"

Meowth says "Truer words were never spoken."

James says "Massive Underwater Base up ahead."

Jessie says "Sending down Periscope!"

Meowth looks into the lens and sees the Team Galactic symbol and says "Team Galactic Base Found!"

Pikachu and Ash scream "Alright!"

Meowth says "You and all you're pokemon get ready to get launched and you too Piplup."

Piplup says "(Alright!)"

They get into the Torpedo ports and Team rocket fires the Torpedos at the Team Galactic Base. They hit and Our heroes make it inside.

TBC...


	3. Saving Dawn From Galactic

David the Writer; Well now it's time for The Sinking Pearl Chapter 3. This chapter is called "Saving Dawn from Galactic". Ash finds a computer in which he uses to get all his pokemon he has ever caught and sends them against the Galactic grunts.

Ash: Yeah, I am pretty mad that they captured Dawn.

Pikachu: (And I am mad they captured Buneary.)

Dawn: Wow our heroes are here, Buneary!

Buneary: (Yay!)

Charizard: (I will be helping as well.)

Brock: Oh my god, Charizard was there?

Ash: Yes, he was. All of my pokemon I ever caught except for the ones I released are here.

Jessie: Good thing Team Rocket has never pissed off the twerp this much.

James: Yeah very good thing.

Meowth: That's right.

Ash: All Pokemon Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Ash. Background song is Hero by Nickelback. Now on with the BG story.

* * *

**The Sinking Pearl Chapter 3: Saving Dawn from Galactic**

Ash runs to the wall and finds a PC. He contacts Professor Oak.

Professor Oak says "Hey Ash, where are you?"

Ash says "I am in Team Galactic's Underwater base. I need to rescue Dawn and Buneary from Team Galactic. I need all of my pokemon I ever caught that I didn't release to help me through. So will you send them to me?"

Professor Oak thinks about it and says "I'll do it as long as you don't abuse the system where I send you all of your pokemon to work with a lot."

Ash says "I promise I won't."

Professor Oak sends all of Ash's Pokemon through the PC Network to Ash. They all look at Ash.

Ash says "Everybody, we are here to rescue Dawn and Buneary. Team Galactic has captured them and taken them to this underwater base. Team Rocket helped me get here. Now I just need you all to help rescue Dawn."

Pikachu says in Pokemon Language "(And Buneary, too.)"

Ash says "Yeah, Buneary too. So everyone charge! Also they are being led by Mars."

At the central command of the base, we find Mars looking at Dawn and Buneary as well as Dawn and Buneary struggling to get out of the cuffs.

Dawn shouts "Let us go, Mars!"

Buneary shouts in Pokemon Language "(Yeah!)"

Mars says "I will not let you go. It's because of you I lost Cyrus on both This Planet and Pokèearth-PT. Now I will end you for making me lose him."

Dawn shouts "Is that what Cyrus would have wanted out of you?! He hated violence, remember!"

Mars says "I know but it's the only way I would be satisfied with myself."

Suddenly a Galactic Grunt runs in and shouts "Commander Mars, The Base is under attack!"  
Mars shouts "How?! The Base is underwater!"

The Galactic Grunt shouts "Team Rocket Fired Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu. and her Piplup in a torpedo out of their submarine at the base! Then Ash contacted his storage provider and asked for all his pokemon to come to him and help out!"

Mars shouts "Then get rid of him and his pokemon!"

Dawn shouts "Ash would never lose to your grunts! He will rescue Me and Buneary!"  
Mars says "We shall see."

Dawn whispers "Please Ash, don't get hurt too bad trying to rescue me."  
Mars says "What was that? You want him to not get hurt very badly." Dawn nods her head and then Mars whispers something into a grunt's ear. Then Mars asks Dawn "Do you love him?"  
Ash is hearing Mars asking her that question. Ash is worried for the response.

Dawn shouts "Yes, I love him! He's the one I want to be with forever and ever!"  
Ash gasps and then shouts "Everyone, use your most powerful move to charge through these Galactic Grunts."

Back at Central Command of the base, Mars frowns.

"Well that backfired." Mars says.

"Yeah," A grunt says "Now Ash is charging with even more determination."

Dawn shouts "What do you mean?!"

"The whole base heard you shout that you love him. I told that grunt to turn the loudspeaker on so that Ash will become discouraged." Mars says.

Dawn says "You mean... Ash... Heard... That?"

Mars says "Yes, he did."

Dawn blushes over her whole head.

Suddenly the door to The Central Command of the Base gets blasted open. Ash appears from the blast and his face is filled with determination toward rescuing Dawn. He sees her blushing. He is mad that Mars did that.

Mars says "Ah, Ash Ketchum is here. Go, Purugly! Hurt him badly!"

Dawn shouts, worried about him, "Ash!"

Ash then shouts "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu runs in and uses Thunderbolt on Purugly!

Ash then shouts "My other Pokemon, destroy the controls of the base."

Ash's other pokemon go in the central command room and destroy all of the controls in the base. Mars groans. She then runs over to the right to get on a escape pod after returning Purugly.

"Ash," Dawn shouts "How do we get out of here?"

Suddenly Team rocket appears outside the window and with them is a bunch of Police Submarines.

"by catching a ride!" Jessie shouts.

The Police submarines send in capsules that will retract after Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon get on them. The group of heroes get in the capsules and they get out of there. Other Police Submarines grab the base and bring it to the surface. Team Rocket's Submarine then gets out of there.

Officer Jenny says "Team Rocket can go ahead and leave. They did the right thing and brought us to this base and helped you rescue these two. They can go this time. The Team Galactic Members in the base besides the escapees will be arrested and we will deliver you to Kanto."

Ash says "Thanks, Officer Jenny."

Dawn says "Yeah, thanks."

Dawn pulls Ash away from Officer Jenny and says "When we get to your house, we need to talk."

Ash says "Gotcha, Dawn."

TBC...


	4. Making It Home

David the Writer: Well Here is the final chapter of the Pearlshipping background story. This chapter is the chapter when Ash and Dawn get together, oh, and they're at Ash's House when they do.

Dawn: Well, this chapter was a conversation chapter that got us together.

Ash: Yeah, It showed how much I love you.

Dawn: It also showed that I just needed to admit my feelings.

Brock: Ah so you two get together right there.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. (Yes they did.)

Buneary: Buneary Bun-Bun Bun-Bun Buneary. (It was so great and another two get together in the next background story of Pokèearth Anime.)

Brock: Wow.

Dawn: Another Thing happens as well in the next background story.

Ash: Well time to do the disclaimer... All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Ash. Background song is In Your Arms by Stanfour. Now on with the story.

* * *

**The Sinking Pearl Chapter 4: Making It Home**

Ash and Dawn once they get to the dock at Vermillion City go towards Pallet Town and they have a very quiet walk toward it. When they make it to Pallet town, they walk to first to Oak's Lab to return all of Ash's pokemon he borrowed and then to Ash's House and head inside. Inside they find Delia Ketchum talking to Johanna Berlitz about how safe their children. When Delia turns and see Ash and Dawn, she runs over and hugs Ash.

Ash says "Hey mom. I'm happy to see you too."

Delia then lets go and Ash introduces Dawn to her.

Delia says "It's good to meet you, Dawn. Oh go see your mother to show her you're okay while Ash introduces me to the two pokemon you have out."

Dawn heads over to the phone.

Ash says "Well mom, this Penguin Pokemon is named Piplup. He was Dawn's starter. This Rabbit pokemon is Buneary. She was Dawn's second Pokemon Caught and is in love with Pikachu. Pikachu hasn't yet to return her feelings. I'm sure he will through."

Meanwhile at the phone, Johanna Berlitz sees her daughter be okay and asks how she got in danger. Dawn told her that Team Galactic, seeking revenge on her, captured her and took her to a underwater base. Ash followed with Help of Team Rocket and saved her with Team Rocket, bringing in the police to Arrest everyone but Mars, who escaped after her Purugly was defeated.

Johanna says "I'm glad Ash was able to rescue you. I couldn't stand if you got hurt very badly."

Dawn says "I am going to go speak to Ash in his room now. You keep talking to Missus Ketchum."

Ash leads Dawn to his room and she sees that it is as messy as his hair.

Dawn says "Well the mess makes it apparent that it's your room. So about what I said over the loudspeaker, just..."

Ash pulls a finger on her mouth "No, don't you dare take it back. I have to say one thing: I love you too, Dawn. I have been in love with you since you won the Wallace Cup."

Dawn says "Ash, can you prove it?"

"Yes, With a kiss." Ash says and then kisses her on the mouth.

Dawn is surprised by the kiss but eventually kisses back. Ash really does love her.

"Ash, I got a question." Dawn says "What about Misty?"

"I believe that she belongs with Tracy," Ash says.

"Wow," Dawn says "I guess we are together as a couple then, right?"

"Right!" Ash says.

"Well then, let's go tell our mothers and pokemon." Dawn says.

Ash grabs Dawn's hand and they walk to the living room of the house.

When Delia looks toward them and sees them holding hands, Delia gasps and turns the phone's screen to show Johanna, who also gasps. Ash and Dawn then explain why they're holding hands by explaining what happened fully during the rescue of Dawn by Ash.

Delia and Johanna say "I am glad for you."

Delia says "Are you guys going to go to Cerulean city and tell Misty?"

Ash looks at Dawn and she then shakes her head up and down.

Ash then says "Yes, we are."

Then Ash looks over at Pikachu and Buneary to see that Buneary is chasing Pikachu around the room.

Ash thinks "Wonder what that's about."

The End for now


End file.
